


Yo soy asi

by marsella_1004



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Я такая, какая есть.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak





	Yo soy asi

**Author's Note:**

> Старая работа из 2018 и первая по айдл.   
> Писалось под: Pentagon — It's over; The Rose — Baby

Минни однажды говорит:

— Я такая, какая есть.

_Прими меня или отпусти._

И Соён сдаётся.

Она принимает каждую частичку её души и тела, с макушки до пят; с длинных рыжеватых волос до кончиков пальцев; с маленьких веснушек на носу и щеках; с крохотных колец в ушах и цепочки с черепом на шее. 

Минни вся будто состоит из противоречий: большие наивные глаза когда-то жестоко обманули Соён, поддавшуюся на чары их владелицы, а жёсткий, даже немного властный, характер совершенно не сочетается с мягким, нежным взглядом девушки. Соён теперь понимает, в какую ловушку она угодила — это как лабиринт, из которого не выбраться. 

Это длинная дорога, которой нет конца. 

И всё же, Соён счастлива.

Потому что Минни так ярко улыбается только ей, так превосходно целует только её, так пылко дарит всю себя только ей одной, и, боже, — это стоит всех мучений на земле, вместе взятых.

Соён привыкает к тому, что Минни буквально повсюду, но только не с ней; многочисленные приятели, посиделки в шумных компаниях и море выпивки, от которой Соён воротит, — привычное дело для старшей. Она никогда не говорит, куда собирается, и возвращается обычно под утро, захмелевшая, с розовыми щеками и бурыми пятнами на шее и ключицах.

Соён всё видит, но молчит, глядя опухшими от бессонной ночи глазами. Она отгоняет видения, в которых её Минни, её прекрасную Минни, зажимает в углу какой-то парень, подальше, чтобы не выдать своего волнения, чтобы не заплакать перед той, кому уже давно принадлежит её глупое сердце.

Ведь Минни ненавидит слёзы. Она не любит слишком чувствительных людей, потому что они напоминают ей о том, что у неё тоже есть душа, что она не такая чёрствая, какой выставляет себя. Минни не нужны любовь и сочувствие, ей нужно лишь тепло чужого тела и некое подобие привязанности.

И Соён ей это даёт: терпит, когда внутри бушует шторм и что-то разрывается при каждом сброшенном в час ночи звонке; ждёт Минни до тех пор, пока глаза не начинают слипаться, и тогда она их трёт долго-долго, чтобы не пропустить приход старшей; лечит её от простуды и выхаживает после драки с друзьями на попойке. И Минни воспринимает эту заботу как должное.

Она говорит:  
— Я же предупреждала, что со мной будет трудно. 

_Зачем тебе эта тяжкая ноша?_

Соён тогда впервые на неё кричит, а затем плачет на кухне, обнимая себя за плечи и слыша, как девушка собирается на очередную вечеринку; её не волнуют чувства других, для Минни главное — развлечения и ощущение собственной независимости. Она как птица, которая упорхнула в окно и познала вкус свободы. И Соён была той, кто выпустил её на волю.

На вопрос о том, сколько это будет продолжаться, Минни пожимает плечами. Она уже получила, что хотела, выжав из Соён все соки и испив чашу её терпения до дна. 

На сердце Соён сухо и пусто, живительная влага испарилась, иссушив оболочку. Что-то больно царапает внутренности, задевая рёбра, раздирает горло, оседает на языке, слетает с губ. Соён понимает — гордость. После стольких месяцев её внутренняя сила, наконец, находит выход, даря уверенность и разрешая действовать. 

Вечерний ветер треплет короткие пряди волос, Соён съёживается от холода и сжимает в руках билет. На перроне она прощается с прошлой жизнью и горько усмехается, осознавая, какой же мазохисткой была. 

И только глаза по-прежнему хранят образ любимой, но не любящей Минни.


End file.
